All I Want For Christmas Is You
by reddneckin
Summary: Don't we all want a Hillstrand for Christmas? Thought I would start the wish list a little early. Enjoy ya'll
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan Hillstrand guided the Time Bandit to offload a final time, thankful that King Season was over. He was totally lost in thought when Josh Harris plopped down in the chair beside him.

"I will be glad to finally get home" He said lighting a cigarette.

"MMMMHHMM" Jonathan didn't even look over at him.

"What's eatin you man?" Josh shook his head, "You are never this quiet."

"Just thinking" He looked over at Josh.

"About what, " Josh grinned, "Aunt Raven"

Jonathan grunted, "That's been over."

Josh sat back in the chair and shook his head, propping his feet up in front of him, "Man, I thought you two were, "MFEO"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Made For Each Other."

"Well" Jonathan scowled, " She obviously didn't feel the same way about me."

Jonathan thought about the first time he had met Phil Harris' baby sister. He had begrudgingly went to a Christmas Eve party at Sig Hansens, and saw her standing by the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. She was wearing a long white sweater, jeans and eelskin cowboy boots. Her long black hair hung in tangled curls down her back. The flickering white lights from the tree illuminated her face, making her even more beautiful to him.

_"Who's that?" Jonathan bumped Sig's youngest brother Edgar's arm._

_"Oh, that's Raven. She's Phil's baby sister." _

_"I didn't know he had a sister."_

_"Neither did I," Edgar shook his head, "Makes me wish I wasn't married."_

_Jonathan took a sip of his drink, "Makes me glad I'm not."_

_"Hey," Phil clapped Jonathan on the back, "You just get here?"_

_"Yeah," Jonathan said, eyeing the woman up and down. _

_"Come on and I will introduce you to my baby." Phil walked over and slid his arm around her waist. "Raven, this is Jonathan Hillstand."_

_She peered up at him with deep blue eyes and smiled, "Nice to meet you."_

_"You too." For the first time in his life, he was speechless. Jonathan always knew what to say to a woman, but not this time. He swallowed hard and silently prayed that he wouldn't say anything stupid. "So, where are you from?"_

_She looked at him and smiled, "Here originally, I went to College in New York after I graduated from High School and got a job there. I just started my own business here."_

_"Oh really" Jonathan motioned for her to join him on the couch, "what do you do?"  
_

_"I'm an engineer." _

_"Wow." He smiled, "didn't think women did that." 'Oh shit stupid' he thought to himself, hoping he hadn't offended her._

_"Well, you should study the field better, there are quite a few of us out there."_

_Jonathan and Raven sat and talked well into the night. Raven realized it was almost midnight and stood up, "I guess I need to go." She nodded toward the door, "Phil's waiting." _

_"Well, it was nice to meet you." Jonathan said taking her hand._

_"You too." She said tucking her hair behind her ear._

"You just about ready?" Jonathan's brother Andy popped his head into the wheelhouse.

"Yeah." Jonathan picked his ball cap up and walked out behind his brother.

He had not seen Raven, or talked to her since July. He signed the forms and looked over at Andy, "I am going home." he said heading to his truck.

"What are you doing for the holiday's man?"

Jonathan stuck his hand up and waved, climbing into the truck.

"Man, we gotta snap him out of this funk." Neal walked up beside Andy and sighed.

"Yeah, but the question is how."

Jonathan unlocked the door to his house and walked in, tossing his bag into the corner. He sat down and pulled his boots off and laid down on the couch. He looked up at a photo of him, Andy and Phil that had been made not too long before Phil passed away. Then, he started thinking about Raven again.

_Jonathan took a sip of coffee and clapped Andy on the back, "I'm going home for about 20 days."_

_Andy just nodded. _

_"Been doing this for almost thirty years" Jonathan shook his head, "thirty damn years." he sighed, and laughed, "I'm tired, maybe trade in my boots for sandals._

_Jonathan pulled his cell out and dialed Raven's number. He smiled when her soft voice came over the line._

_"Just wondering if you were home."_

_"Yeah, I'm here." she sat down on the couch. "What are you guys offloading?"_

_"Nah, I'm not on the boat right now."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I need to see you, can I come by?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Ok, I will see you in a few minutes."_

_Jonathan pulled into Raven's driveway and got out, jogging to the front door. He rang the bell and picked her up off the floor, burying his head in her hair when she answered the door._

_"What's wrong?" He shook his head, carrying her into the kitchen. He sat her up on the counter and slid his ball cap onto her head. _

_She looked at him and frowned, "Jonathan, what's wrong?"_

_"I just needed to see you." he smiled at her, "I don't know if I can do this anymore."_

_"What?"_

_Jonathan sighed, "I just needed a break,"_

_"I understand that, but... why did you come here?"_

_"I just needed to." _

_Before Raven could say another word Jonathan kissed her. He placed his hands on either side of her face and smiled, "Meeting you is probably the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."_

_"Are you alliright?" _

_"I will be." He said sliding his arms around her, "Guess Phil's death is making me think."_

_"About?"_

_"Something he told me, before he died, about not wasting time. He said there was a lot of things he wished he'd done. I don't want regrets like that. Its made me think a lot about my life too. I have done a lot of shit I am not proud of."_

_"We all have." She said softly._

_"You are gonna think I am stupid for saying this, or crazy one, but just listen ok."_

_Raven nodded._

_"I don't want to live another day of my life without you in it. I know it sounds crazy, but I have thought about you every single day since Christmas." _

_Raven didn't know what to say. She looked up at him and shyly smiled, "Jonathan, we hardly know each other, I mean..."_

_"I know, but I cant help how I feel." _

_Raven thought back to New Year's Eve, and the two of them making hot passionate love in the stateroom of his boat. She blushed at the memory and he smiled at her, _

_"My pillow still smells like you by the way." _

_"Jonathan, I told you, I don't want a serious relationship."_

_"So, lets take things as they come."_

Jonathan was jerked back to reality by the telephone ringing. He got up and answered, without looking at the caller id.

"Hello Captain." came the soft voice over the line. Jonathan sat down in the chair by the door and almost dropped the phone. It was her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan sat up and smiled, "Hey, didn't expect to hear from you."

"Well, I didn't expect to be calling either, but I need a favor."

"What?"

"Well, I will be in town for a few days, and I need a place to crash. With Jake having his issues and Josh's new family, well, I didn't want to crowd in on them."

"You can stay with me Raven." He sighed, "You been doing ok?"

"Yeah." She said softly, "this time of the year is always hard though."

"Yeah, I can imagine." He let his breath out slow, "Where are you?"

"The airport,"

Jonathan smiled and picked his boots up, "I will see you in a few minutes."

Raven stood in the front of the airport and finally saw Jonathan walking toward her. She sighed and willed herself to stay calm, "God he's sexy as hell." She said to herself, smiling when he spotted her.

"You look good Raven." He said scooping her up in a hug.

"You too," She said, drinking in his manly scent.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my bags."

They loaded her luggage into Jonathan's truck and headed to his house. He looked over at her and sighed.

"You ok?" She looked over at him, rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah," he smiled, "You cold?"

"Freezing." She laughed, "I had forgotten how bitter winter is here."

Jonathan pulled into the driveway just as huge snowflakes started falling, "Looks like we made it just in time." He said pulling her luggage out. He nodded toward the house, "go on, I can get this stuff."

"Jonathan, I …."

"Go on before you freeze your ass off."

Jonathan watched her walk up the driveway, her tight ass swaying back and forth. God he'd missed her. He never really figured out exactly what had happened between the two of them. "I will just be damned if you get away from me a second time." He said closing the door to the truck.

"I will build a fire in a minute," Jonathan nodded toward the kitchen, "you can fix yourself a drink if you want one."

Raven walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of Crown Royal out of the cabinet.

Jonathan walked in and smiled at her, shaking his head, "Three fingers?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him, "you want me to fix you one?'

"Sure."

He knelt in front of the fireplace, and was suddenly overwhelmed with memories. Last Christmas, he and Raven had spent all day laying in front of it, enjoying the warmth of the fire, and each other.

"I will just sit this up here." She said, laying her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Jonathan reached up, laying his hand on hers. Raven froze. "Um, that's gonna smolder out if you don't..."

"Shit," Jonathan tossed another piece of newspaper and a few more sticks into the fireplace and started out the back door. He returned with an armload of wood.

In no time, there was a fire roaring in the fireplace. Jonathan handed Raven a blanket and sat down beside her.

"You warming up?"

"Finally." She said tucking the blanket around her.

"You need to get some meat on your bones, keep you warmer."

"See there, I thought you liked thin women."

Jonathan sipped his drink, eyeing her large, firm breasts, "Nothing wrong with a curve or two." He said, "gives a guy something to hang on to."

Raven turned her head so he wouldn't see her blush. She cleared her throat and tried to change the subject.

"So, Josh got the Cornelia Marie back,"

"Yeah, its good to see that boat back out there." he sighed, "weird though, I keep picking up the radio to talk to Phil."

Jonathan's words stung Raven. She missed her brother terribly. He had raised her and looked after her when their mother died, and their dad was out fishing. Phil had been there for her through thick and thin, and now he was gone. She looked over at Jonathan. She thought when Phil died, that his presence might ease the pain, and fill the void, but it didn't. She fought back tears and turned her face toward the fireplace.

"You want a refill?"

Raven shook her head no. She was beginning to wonder if maybe calling Jonathan was a huge mistake. He wasn't looking for a serious relationship, and neither was she really. All he wanted was a good romp in the sack, then he'd pat her on the ass and send her on her merry way. She stood up, letting the blanket fall at her feet and went to the kitchen, looking for a phone book.

"You need something?" Jonathan slid the bottle of Crown back into the cabinet.

"Just looking for the phone book," she shook her head, "you know what, I will just call a cab and get them to drop me off at a hotel."

"What the... why?" Jonathan stepped over to her. He being over six feet tall, he towered over her. Raven looked up into his piercing black eyes and sighed. She had never felt more secure when Phil died than when she was with him. She just "knew" everything would be ok.

"Because, me coming here was a big mistake."

"Raven, wait," he took her by the arm, "Don't do this."

"Why not?"

He pulled her into his arms and sighed, she still used that same Jasmine scented shampoo. "What's the hell happened to us?"

"There never was an 'us' that's the problem."

"I thought so." he eased down onto the barstool and pulled her to him, "I thought we had a good think going."

Raven shook her head, "Yeah, until that night, in the bar, remember?" she looked down at the floor, and then back up at him, "I never should have..."

"Never should have what?" he said, brushing her hair away from her face. "loved me?"

"Jonathan don't." she said, tears filling her eyes. "We are not us anymore, we haven't been for a long time."

"How do we get us back?" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know if we can. I don't know if we can be us again." Raven sighed, "after what happened, how the hell can I even trust you."

"I told you..."

"Yeah, I know what you told me, and I also remember what Josh told me."

"Shithead," Jonathan sighed. "I missed you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did." Jonathan rubbed her back, "don't leave ok. Stay here."

Raven nodded and went back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and picked the blanket up, wrapping it back around her.

She sighed and thought back to that horrible night...

_"What the hell... Jonathan." Raven ran over to him, crumpled in a ball in the parking lot of the bar. The man laying beside him was lifeless. Josh came flying out the door, and saw his aunt kneeling beside Jonathan._

_"They called an ambulance." he nodded to Jonathan, "is he ok?"_

_"I think so." she looked over at the man lying flat of his back, "Josh is he..."_

_"I don't know, and I am not checking either." _

_When the ambulance finally arrived, the EMT told the police officer that Jonathan had beaten he guy so severely he'd put him in a coma. "When they release him, he's going to jail."_

_Jonathan was checked out at the local hospital and then put in the back of a police car and taken downtown. He'd asked Raven to call his brother, Andy._

_"I called Andy," She said sitting down at the table in the room Jonathan was in._

_"Thanks." _

_"Jonathan, what happened?"_

_"Just lost my damn temper."_

_"That's not like you. You don't snap like that."_

_"Why don't you go home, try to get some sleep." he smiled at her, "It looks like I will be in here a while."_

_"Jonathan, not until you tell me why you beat that man senseless."_

_"I don't like loudmouth drunks." Jonathan looked down at his hands, "pissed me off."_

_Raven sighed and stood up, "I will see you tomorrow."_

_Raven climbed into her suburban and cranked it up. Her cell phone rang, and she looked down. Recognizing Josh's number, she picked it up._

_"Hey" she sighed._

_"Where are you?"_

_"Just leaving the police station."_

_"Meet me at the Waffle Hut, we need to talk."_

_Raven backed out of the parking spot and headed to the Waffle Hut to meet her nephew. She spotted him sitting in a corner booth. He looked so much like Phil._

_"Hey," she slid into a the booth across from him, "Coffee." She said to the waitress._

_"Ok, so what do we need to talk about?"_

_"Aunt Raven, did Jonathan tell you what happened?"_

_"He told me that this guy was shooting his mouth off, and he whipped his ass."_

_Josh shook his head, "Damn him." _

_"What?" she looked up at her nephew and pointed her finger, "You better tell me."_

_"Aunt Raven, I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"JOSHUA."_

_He held his hands up. "Ok," he shook his head, "just don't get pissed please."_

_"Ok," she folded her arms and leaned back._

_"Jonathan was in the bar tonight, with another woman." _

_Raven felt her face get hot. She took a deep breath and looked at Josh, "and."_

_"These two guys started hitting on her, and this one dude, when she told him to get lost, said he was gonna rape her and kill her. Jonathan just went off."_

_"So, he lied to me." Raven said, tears filling her eyes, "he told me he was going to his mothers"_

_"Aunt Raven, I am sorry, I just felt like you needed to know the truth,"_

_She nodded, "Thanks. I appreciate that."_

_The next morning Raven went to the police station and let Jonathan have it. She cried, telling him she couldn't believe he would do that to her. She got in her car and left him standing there._

"You ok?" Jonathan said, sitting down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Just thinking." she said sighing.

"About?"

"I never should have went to the bar that night looking for you." she said glaring at him. "but in a way I am glad I did. Now I know the asshat you really are."

"I... I don't know why I did that Raven."

"I don't know why you did that either," she shook her head, "I am the stupid one though, I never should have..."

"Never should have what?"

"Never mind. I am going to bed." She stood up and brushed past him.

Jonathan beat the fire out and checked the front door before turning off the living room lights. He stopped for a second at the door to the room Raven was sleeping in. He lifted his hand to knock, but thought better of it, "Goodnight Raven." he said, and went to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven sat down on the bed and sighed, wondering just why in the hell she'd come back to Seattle in the first place. "I should have just kept my ass away from here." She said, tears forming in her eyes. Her cell rang, and she recognized the ringtone as being Josh, she picked the phone up and sighed.

"Aunt Raven, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. "

"Well, we are having some people over for Christmas Eve, and I was hoping you would come."

"I don't know Josh, you know how hard this time of year is for me."

"Aunt Raven, do you think Dad would want you moping around like this? You remember how much he loved Christmas, what a big kid he was."

Raven smiled. Josh was right, her brother was a big kid. Raven started giggling at the memory of Phil riding a tricycle through a toy store one year. "Yeah, he was something else." She sighed, "I miss him so bad Skunkie."

Josh smiled. His Aunt had not called him that name in years. He had acquired the nickname "skunkie" from her after Jake, his younger brother, had decided to paint a white streak down the middle of his head with white shoe polish one afternoon when he was asleep on the couch. Raven had told him he looked like a little skunk, and Josh had been skunkie to her ever since.

"I miss him too." Josh snuffed out his cigarette, "so do I need to plan for you to be here?" he said with a sigh, "please, its really important to me. This is Kinsey's first Christmas."

"Ok, yeah sure, I will be there. Josh, how's Jake doing?"

"I don't know, he wont talk to me. I have called at least a dozen times, and he wont come to the phone."

"Give me the address and phone number of who I need to call."

Raven jotted the information down and said goodbye to her nephew.

"Morning," Jonathan smiled at her when she walked into the kitchen. He handed her a cup of coffee, "Two sugars and a splash of cream."

"Thanks." She sat down at the table and pulled her phone out, typing in the address to the rehab facility Jake was staying.

"I can take you wherever you need to go Raven." Jonathan joined her at the table and she shook her head.

"I was just going to see Jake." She looked up at him, "I haven't seen him since, Phil's…." she stopped talking and looked away. "anyway, I want to go and see him."

"Ok, but like I said, I can drive you."

"No, its fine." She stood up and put her cup in the sink. "I will be back in a few hours."

Raven pulled into the Covington Rehab Facility and found a parking space. "Thank goodness its close." It had started to snow and was getting colder.

"Hello." she smiled at the receptionist, "I would like to see Jake Harris please."

"Good luck honey." the lady made a face, "he don't want to see nobody."

"It is ok for him to have gifts right?" Raven smiled again.

"Yes, its fine." she handed Raven a visitors badge. "Room's right down that hall, last room on your right, and good luck."

Raven found Jakes room and tapped on the door. She eased it open and her hand flew to her mouth. This frail person sitting in a chair by the window couldn't possibly be Jake.

"Jakey, its me." she walked up and sat down in front of him. He had lost a lot of weight, and his eyes were hollow and sunk in. "I brought you something."

Jake looked at her, and then down at the package in her hand. He took it and slid the paper off the box. He looked up and smiled, "Chocolate covered cherries."

"Yeah." Raven smoothed his hair back, "and there's no one here to take them away from you."

Jake choked back sobs and grabbed his aunt around the neck, "I miss him Aunt Raven... so bad."

"I miss him too baby." she said hugging him, "but doing this is not helping anyone." she wiped tears from his face, "now just what do you think your dad would do, or say if he saw you right now."

"I can only imagine." he looked out the window again. "I have really fucked my life up."

"No you haven't."

"Yeah, I have, and all I hear is how great Josh is. Josh is on the Time Bandit, Josh has a kid, Josh this and that." he scowled, "You have any idea how bad it sucks being in his damn shadow all the time?"

"So, step out of his shadow."

"What?" Jake shook his head, "you don't understand."

"Yeah, I do." Raven sat back in the chair, "do you want a job?"

"Yeah, but who the hell would hire me?"

"I would. I am starting up a new engineering firm here and I need a foreman. You interested?"

"Yeah, but... I don't know if they will let me out of here or not."

"I'll tell you what, let me see what I can do." she shrugged, "maybe pull a few strings." she pointed her finger at him, "you leave the damn drugs alone, you hear me."

"Yeah, I think I have learned my lesson."

"Ok, you put some decent looking clothes on, and I am taking you to lunch."

Raven drove to a drive in diner and pulled in. Jake looked over at her and smiled. "I remember you bringing us here when we were little."

"Seems like yesterday." she shook her head, "you and Josh were damn little hellions."

Jake tossed his head back and laughed, "Hey, remember that summer we stayed with you, you took us to that beach in..." Jake snapped his fingers.

"California, yeah I remember. Those two old ladies went skinny dipping and you and Josh stole their clothes."

Raven looked over at him and smiled, "Why don't you come and live with me."

Jake shook his head, "I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"You are my brothers kid Jake, you wouldn't be a burden."

"Aunt Raven, are you sure."

"Yes, I am." she took the tray and thanked the waitress, "I want you to come and live with me."

"I'm not sure when they will let me out." Jake said sipping his milkshake, "man, these things even taste the same."

Raven picked up an onion ring and rolled her eyes, "So do these."

"So," Jake peered over at her, "you seen Jonathan since you got here?"

"Yeah, I am sort of staying at his house."

"OOOOOHHHH," Jake grinned at her, "details please."

"There are no details, dirty minded little shit." Raven smiled at him, "I just needed a place to stay, and I couldn't think of anyone else to call. I didn't want to crowd in on Josh, so..."

"You two were pretty hot and heavy once."

"Yeah," Raven said and her eyes misted. Every memory she had of being with Jonathan involved her brother.

"You ok Aunt Raven?"

"Yeah, it just hurts to think about it that's all."

Raven drove Jake back to the rehab center and walked him back to his room.

"Ok, I am going to talk to your counselor, and hopefully, we can spring you from this joint." she grinned, and hugged him, "I will be right back."

Within and hour, Raven had spoken with Jake's counselor and signed the paperwork for him to be released. They climbed into her car and started back toward Jonathan's house.

"Ok, I need to find us a place to live." she handed him a real estate magazine. "see what you can find."

"Hey, look at this." Jake pointed to a house on the lake, "Its got four bedrooms, and three bathrooms, says its 2600 square feet, and cool Aunt Raven, you have deeded access to the lake."

"Well, lets go look at it," she said and turned at the next light.

Raven pulled into Jonathan's driveway and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time." she went to the back bedroom and started tossing her things into a suitcase.

"Raven, what... what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, I found a house so..." she shrugged and zipped the suitcase closed. She hugged him, drinking in the faint odor of cigarettes and crown royal. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"Where's the house?"

"Oh, its on the lake, swing by if you have time." she gave him a quick kiss, "thank you again Jonathan."

He sat down on the couch and sighed, shaking his head. "Dammit woman, why the hell do you keep doing that shit."

Raven opened the front door and smiled, "Its about time you got here." she stepped out of the way of the movers, "Jake, the movers are here."

"Ok, I will be right down."

In a few minutes, Jake came bounding downstairs. He went into the kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator. Raven was thankful to see that he was getting his appetite back. The doorbell rang and it snapped her out of her trance.

"Hey," Raven smiled, "you have any trouble finding us?"

"No," Josh shook his head no, "this is a neat house." he looked over at her, "where's Jake?"

"Kitchen, and before you go in there, he looks a little rough, so prepare yourself."

Josh stepped into the kitchen, realizing his aunt was right. Jake had lost a lot of weight, and looked like hell warmed over. "Hey man" Josh said grinning at him.

"Hey," Jake hugged his brother, "you want something to eat?'

"Nah, I cant stay. I have some last minute shopping to do." Josh sat down with his brother at the table, "so are you coming to the house tomorrow night?'

"I don't know man." Jake shook his head. "Aunt Raven's trying to get us settled in and..."

"So, I can round up some of the guys and we can help out."

"You know where she was staying?'

"Yeah," Josh nodded.

"What the hell happened with them? I mean, I thought they were like..."

"Everybody did." Josh said, "he's coming to the house tomorrow night too so..."

"They met on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah," Josh stood up, and stretched his arms out. "lets hope lightning strikes twice." he hugged his brother, "love you man."

"You too."

Josh stepped to the living room and slid his arms around his aunts' waist. "See you tomorrow?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"We still have a lot to do, and I would like to put a tree up."

"Ok." Josh pecked her on the cheek, "See you in about an hour."

Josh returned about an hour later with a huge tree, complete with lights and ornaments.

"Wow." Raven said laughing as she opened the door, "that things huge."

"Yeah, where do you want it?"

"Right here in front of the window."

Josh, Raven and Jake worked well into the night putting the tree up and finally finished around midnight.

"Well, I had better get going." Josh said, kissing his aunt, "my wife's gonna think I left her."

"Ok, thanks Josh." she walked him to the door and he turned just before walking out, "So, am I gonna see you tomorrow night?'

Raven nodded, "Yeah, you know I never could resist you." she smiled at him. God he looked so much like Phil.

"Ok."

Josh climbed into his truck and dialed Neal Hillstrand's cell number, "Hey, Aunt Raven's coming." He hung the phone up and sighed, "Now, all I have to do is convince Jonathan."


	4. Chapter 4

Josh dialed Jonathan's number. He answered with a slurred, "Hello."

"Hey, just making sure you are coming tomorrow night."

Jonathan sighed, "I don't know, I may just stay at home." Neal had called him earlier, and Jonathan wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what they were up to.

"Well, Jakes home and…"

"What?" When?"

"Aunt Raven brought him home today."

Jonathan couldn't remember if Raven had mentioned that to him or not. All he could remember was her picking her suitcase up and walking to her car. Everything after that was pretty much a blur.

"I don't know dude." Jonathan staggered to the kitchen, "Just don't know if it's a good idea."

Jonathan hung the phone up and went to bed, thinking about her. He had never told her he loved her, was in love with her. He laid down on the bed and sighed. "How the hell am I suppose to forget you now."

Raven cranked the car and looked over at Jake, "Ok, you ready for your first day?'

"Yeah, I guess, I just hope I don't screw things up."

"You wont, just remember what I told you, follow the notes, and look them right in the eye."

Jake shook his head, "I don't know Aunt Raven, this is a big contract for you, and if I screw it up..."

"You wont." She smiled at him.

Raven sat in her office nervously twisting her hair. She wondered if telling Josh she would go to his Christmas Eve party was a mistake. She knew Jonathan would be there, and she also knew a couple of drinks and she wouldn't be able to keep her hands to herself. There was just something about that man.

Jake walked into her office and plopped down in the chair in front of her. Raven couldn't quite read his face, and leaned up, "Well?"

Jake shrugged, then looked up at her and grinned, "We got the contract." Raven let out a whoop and Jake scooped her up in a hug.

"See there," she said smiling, "I told you. "

"Man, I was nervous as hell."

"Well, it was your first presentation. You got the job for us, and I am so proud of you Jakey."

"So, what about tomorrow night?" Raven pulled her coat on and picked up her keys.

"What about tomorrow night?"

"You are going to Josh's right?"

Raven looked down at the floor, and then back up at him "I guess so," she sighed, "I almost wish I had told him no."

"Why?" Jake closed the office door and locked it.

"Because, you know who is going to be there."

"What happened between you two?" Jake climbed into his aunts car and buckled his seat belt.

"It doesn't matter honey." Raven backed out of the parking space and headed toward town.

"Yes it does." Jake sighed, "You know, you and Jonathan are right for each other."

"I guess you and your brother are the only two people who think that."

"I bet Jonathan does too."

"Ok, you want something to eat or not?" Raven shot him a look, and Jake knew it was best for him to be quiet.

"Yeah, sure."

Raven pulled in to a diner, and they got out and went inside. She spotted Jonathan sitting in a corner booth and swore under her breath. "Please don't come over here" she thought to herself.

Jonathan leaned back against the wall and just stared at her. She was, all joking aside, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Phil had known that they were good for each other, and that's why he had introduced them that night. He had told Jonathan, later in the hospital before he died, that he had taken Raven to Sig's that night so that the two of them could meet. Phil was one of the best friends Jonathan had, besides his brothers. He stood up and walked to the table where she was sitting with Jake.

"Hey," Jake stood up and hugged Jonathan, "good to see you."

"Good to see you too." he nodded to Raven, "mind if I borrow your aunt for a minute?"

"Naw, go ahead." Jake said giving Jonathan a wink.

Raven excused herself and followed Jonathan outside.

"Be quick please," she said pulling her coat around her, "its cold out here."

"What happened to us Raven?"

"Oh, so you are seriously going to ask me that." she looked up at him, her eyes flashed fire, "you really want to do that right here?"

"I want to know what the hell happened to us."

"YOU happened to us." Raven looked around to be sure no one was listening.

"I don't understand, what the hell..."

"Don't you dare. Remember Christmas Eve, the night you kicked that mans ass so bad you put him in a damn coma? Remember that? You lied to me. You told me you were going to your mothers. Boy was I surprised to learn that you kicked the shit out of that man for hitting on, and threatening the woman you were in the bar with, when you were suppose to be with me." she punched him in the chest with her finger, "you use to always tell me how you hated lying cheating fuckers, well guess what, you are one."

Jonathan leaned against the wall and sighed. "Raven."

"No, don't you Raven me. How the hell am I ever suppose to trust you again?"

"Can you just give me a chance to..."

"No, I cant I am sorry. I never should have called you when I came into town." she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "all those old feelings came back and..."

Raven didn't get another word out. Jonathan reached out and pulled her to him, his lips crashing down on hers. Raven tried to push him away, sobs shaking her. She finally gave in, and wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring him.

Jonathan pulled her back and looked down at her, tears rolling down his cheeks, "God I love you baby."


End file.
